Learning to Drive
by Angel's Star
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] It's time for the big driver's test and Stephanie's not too excited. But things aren't going to be as easy as she wants. Trunks and Goten have a few tricks up their sleeves. What all will happen? Will Stephanie pass her driver's test? R&R to fi


A/N: Yep! I managed to think up another one-shot. Go me! This will be my second one-shot. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and by the way, this story is in memory of Dandelion. My poor poor little kitten that passed away (I don't like the word died) Sunday.

Disclaimer: Another story, another disclaimer. Why do we put one in every chapter? Everybody knows I don't own DB/Z/GT, but that I own Stephanie, Raven, Linda, and Nancy.

Chapter 1

__

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock went off at seven thirty on Saturday morning. This was way too early for a certain 15 year old half-Saiyan girl.

__

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock continued to beep loudly. It wouldn't stop until somebody pushed the snooze button. The certain somebody was Stephanie Brief.

"I'm up!" She yelled at the clock as she lifted her head up from the pillow. "Shut up!"

Of coarse the clock had no ears, so it couldn't hear. That didn't stop the very stubborn daughter of Bulma and Vegeta from yelling at it, though.

"It would probably help if you pushed the snooze button, sis."

Stephanie smacked the snooze button and looked over at the doorway. Her little eleven year old brother Trunks stood there smirking. She could also see Goten's spiky head looking in too.

"Do you have to say that today of all days?" The girl asked as she slowly got out of bed. "I'm really nervous."

"Of coarse I have to say it," Trunks said. "It's my job."

"You're nervous?!" Goten asked in amazement. "I didn't think you of all Saiyans would be nervous! You beat Brolly for the second time, for goodness sake!"

The half-Saiyan girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the two boys. They almost dashed down the hall, but didn't.

"Look, I'm not as proud as Dad is so I'll admit that I'm nervous," she said very calmly. "If I don't pass my test this morning, ya know what Mom will do to me?"

The two boys looked at each other then back to her and shook their heads.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW EITHER, BUT I KNOW IT WON'T BE PLEASANT!!" She shouted in their faces.

"Run, Goten!" Trunks said as he shoved his friend down the hall.

Stephanie smirked in pleasure as she watched the two run for their lives. She wouldn't kill them, but she would sure give them a beating. But not this morning. There was too much to do.

-------

"And then she shouted right in our faces!" Trunks concluded all that had happened that morning.

"She did, huh?" Bulma said as she carefully monitored the pancakes. "Why didn't you go tell Vegeta? There's not much I can do besides starve her."

"Dad wouldn't listen," Trunks said.

"We never told-" Goten started, but Trunks jabbed him with his elbow. The younger boy glared at him, but went along with it anyway, "uh.....um.....we, uh, never told...... my Dad! Yeah!"

"Uh-huh....." Bulma looked at him for a moment then looked back at the pancakes.

"Mom!" Some one shouted as they walked into the kitchen. "Trunks put glue in my bandana. _Again_!"

Bulma looked back at Stephanie. "But now we can all see your beautiful hair, honey."

"It's only beautiful when I'm wearing a bandana over it," she said.

"Ok, then, " Bulma sighed in defeat. "Go give it to a robot and tell it to go clean it."

Stephanie turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. This was not starting off to be a good day.

"She has got _waaay_ too much Vegeta in her for her own good," the blue hair genius sighed.

"Hey....." Goten said as he sniffed the air. "Something's burning."

"The pancakes!" Bulma shouted as she dumped them into a sink filled with water.

"Grab a bowl, Goten," Trunks said. "What cereal do you want?"

-------

It was eight 'o clock and Stephanie's test was at nine. She almost had to cram the food down her throat. Her bandana was ready to wear by eight forty and by the time she finished getting dressed, it was almost nine.

"We should've been there by now!" Stephanie said as she glanced at her watch again.

"What time is it?" Her best friend Raven asked. "We couldn't be late yet."

"It's eight fifty," Steph said.

"Wha'd I say?" Raven asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Raven," she said.

Raven is Goten's cousin, so now you know that Raditz had a son (don't question my time line). Raven has brown hair that sticks out to the sides, but it's not near as spiky as Goku's or Goten's. He is pure Saiyan, but he's still not as strong as Steph, even though he's a year older. Plus he never learned to drive. That meant they would be in the same class.

The two landed on the roof of Orange Star High School. They ran inside and found their whole class standing around in the hall. Stephanie thought she saw Trunks and Goten dash in a classroom when they saw her coming, but she shook off the thought when a teacher started talking.

"Ok, class, we're still missing five students, but we'll start the driver's test with out them," Mr. Jenkins (the teacher) called over the student's chatting. "Now if you'll all take a seat inside the History classroom, we can begin."

The students made their way into the room and sat down at the desks. Stephanie managed to get the seat next to her other two friends Linda and Nancy.

Linda is another rich person in West City and she's got a little Saiyan in her too. She's not a brat at all and she loves to fight. She loves to wear her dark brown hair up in ponytails. She has all the latest clothes and is very popular in school, but she still hangs out with Stephanie, Raven, and Nancy.

Nancy, on the other hand, isn't rich. Like Linda, she has a little Saiyan in her too. She has a twin sister who's name is Nancy (very original for the parents, don't ya think?). She always wears pink. No matter what time of year it is, all her clothes are pink. She's not as popular as Linda, but she's not a geek or a nerd either. Her blonde hair is usually up in a ponytail. But there is one mystery. Nobody knows how on earth she got to high school 'cause what little brain she has doesn't normally work.

Now that you know a little about them, how about we get on with the story?

"Now when I call your name, you come up here and we'll begin your test," Mr. Jenkins said. "Ok, the first one is-"

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Jenkins. We got caught in traffic," a very popular girl said sarcastically as she and her four friends walked into the room.

"It's ok, Ashlyn, I understand," Mr. Jenkins said. He couldn't recognize sarcasm if it bit him on the nose. "Take your seats girls and I'll start calling out names. First are Abby Smokes, Adam Height, Alisa Turner, and Amanda Cassil."

Before any of them could leave the room, there was a loud pop and Nancy jumped up from her seat shouting, "OH NO, I BROKE IT!"

Linda and Stephanie pulled her back down into her seat and the group of students left while shaking their heads. After all the other kids started talking, Linda leaned in close to Nancy and whispered, "What did you break _this time_?"

"My pencil...." Nancy said as she sniffed a few times. "I just got it this morning....."

Linda looked down at the pencil and grabbed both halves.

"You're not gonna throw it away, are you?!" Nancy shouted.

"No, so chill out!" Linda said as she taped it back together.

"Oh.....ok!"

-------

__

"OH NO, I BROKE IT!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"I don't know."

"Wha'd they break?"

"Beats me."

"Are we almost done?"

"Shut up already, Goten! Somebody's gonna hear us!"

"Sorry, Trunks."

There was a moment of silence before Goten spoke up again. "What are we doing at your sister's school anyway?"

"Since she was so mean to us this morning, we're gonna get back at her by making her fail her driver's test, remember?" Trunks asked as he lifted up his new invention.

"No. What are ya making?"

"Stuff to make Steph fail the test."

Goten looked down at all the stuff. There were a bunch of tacks, a board with dozens of nails, hair dye, a rope, and yogurt. The younger boy had no clue what most of these were for.

"How do we know when it's her turn to drive?" Goten asked.

"You see those trees out there?" Trunks asked as he pointed out a window. "We'll be hiding in one of those."

"Ok!" Goten said. He sure felt motivated.

"Now help me get this stuff outside," Trunks said.

-------

Four more students came back to the classroom. Raven was among them. Stephanie knew her turn was next.

"How'd ya do?" Stephanie asked when Raven sat back down.

"I failed," he said. "That coarse they make you go on is hard."

"I failed too!" Nancy said. "But that's only 'cause I forgot to bring my pencil with me."

"And probably 'cause you don't have a brain...." Linda muttered under her breath.

"The next four students will be Sarah Bay, Sam Heir, Stephanie Brief, and Sydney Long," Mr. Jenkins said.

"Don't choke, Bandana Girl," Ashlyn whispered to Stephanie as the half-Saiyan passed. "I passed, so that means you'll fail."

Steph gulped as she walked out of the classroom and out into the hall. Mr. Jenkins assigned driving teachers to the students and they made their way out onto the pavement.

Two certain boys had been waiting up in a tree for three hours and they were ready for some action. They almost jumped for joy when they saw Stephanie and a teacher walking up to a little red car.

"When they get in the car, we'll set out the traps," Trunks whispered.

"How do you know where they'll be going?" Goten asked.

"I have the map for each car," Trunks smirked as he pulled out the map for the red car.

-------

Stephanie slowly got in the car and waited for the instructor to get in too. As soon as she did, she told the half-Saiyan to start up the car.

"Ok...." Stephanie gulped and hoped she wouldn't turn the key too hard again. She reached behind the wheel and turned the key. This one didn't break off, but it bent to the side.

"Now, Miss Brief, go around those cones three times," the instructor said. Her voice was high and it sounded like she was talking through her big nose. Plus her clothes didn't match at all.

The half-Saiyan nodded and started around the cones. The very front of the little red car nudged the first cone, but it didn't fall. It took Stephanie ten minutes to get around them three times. Part of it was that she kept stopping at every turn.

"Very good," the lady said flatly. "Now we'll try parking. Ride around the parking lot a few times and then find a spot to park."

Stephanie started around the parking lot and turned into a spot. The instructor peered out of the window then back at the girl.

"Park correctly."

The girl looked out her window and saw she wasn't parked straight at all. In fact, she was almost side ways! So, after taking five minutes of trying to park the right way, the instructor was sick of it all.

"Never mind about the parking," she said. "Lets drive around on the road. You'll ride down to the famous Capsule Corp. then take another way back. Don't worry if you get lost."

"Ok," Steph said as she drove to the exit of the parking lot.

Tons of cars zoomed by and not one of them stopped to let her out. Suddenly, with out warning, two huge white things fell onto the car's front window.

"Eeeeew!" The half-Saiyan said in disgust.

Soon, the whole front window was covered with the stuff. But the white stuff isn't what they thought it was.

"Boy this is fun!" Goten laughed as he dropped another spoonful of yogurt onto the car.

"I know!" Trunks said.

With out thinking, Stephanie slammed her foot onto the pedal and they zoomed out of the parking lot. The teacher was screaming for the girl to turn on the windshield wipers, but of coarse, she didn't know where they were. So the teacher reached over and pulled a leaver. The window was soon cleared, but another obstacle lay in their way. A bunch of tacks and a board with dozens of nails. The half-Saiyan let out a yelp of surprise and spun the wheel to one side. They narrowly missed the nails and tacks.

-------

The drive to Capsule Corp. went smoothly, but on the way back the two girls ran into something kind'a odd....

"Is the hair dye dry yet?" Goten asked.

"Looks like it," Trunks said as he slipped the rope around his friend's neck. "Now remember, go up in that tree, tie the other end of the rope to a branch, and then fall. Don't fall all the way down, but float up a little so you don't choke."

"Right!" Goten said as he began to climb up the tree. The boy tied the rope like he was told and waited for the little red car to drive by. He didn't have to wait long.

Everything was so peaceful and Stephanie began to think that nothing else could go wrong, but she thought too soon. Goten dropped from the tree with his back to her, but the knot he tied didn't hold, so he fell into the road. The half-Saiyan girl screamed and spun the wheel to the left and barely missed running over Goten.

"Good job, buddy!" Trunks said after Goten walked back over to his friend. "She's bound to fail now!"

"I sure hope so...." Goten said as he rubbed his neck.

-------

"So, uh, did I pass?" Steph was almost afraid to ask.

"You did a wonderful job avoiding all those dangers!" The teacher said. "Of coarse you pass!"

"Yes!"

-------

It was later that afternoon when Stephanie got back home and told everybody the good news. Bulma was so proud of her, Vegeta could care less (he didn't see the point of driving when you could fly), Raven teased her about how she probably cheated, and Trunks and Goten, well, lets just say they didn't stop crying until supper time.

-------

****

A/N: Yay! Another one-shot completed! I hope you guys enjoy it a lot. I worked pretty hard on this, so please don't flame me. Thanks!


End file.
